


Lines of Joy and Sorrow

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Instead of the usual cards, she read his hands.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen obliquely mentioned, Aragorn/Boromir





	Lines of Joy and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lines" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Handkerchief warning for reference to *that* scene...

A fortune-teller in a marketplace had offered her talents, and curious, Aragorn agreed. Instead of the usual cards, she read his hands.

His lifeline, she said, showed a long but difficult life--there would be pain and sorrow, but also joy. His love-line was long and deep, but forked partway through--and that fork broke abruptly. "An intense, passionate love," the woman predicted, "but it will end suddenly. Your abiding love" and here she pointed to the original line "will continue, though shadowed forever by memory."

His hands now stained red with Boromir's blood, he remembered her words, and grieved.


End file.
